Bad Romance
by outlawqieen31
Summary: Marion has returned from the dead two weeks ago and things are not running smoothly between Robin and Marian. Robin along with the town hasn't seen Regina since the night Marian had returned. But one late night Robin will see all actions have consequences including his choice to try to be with Marian .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. I will most likely have plenty of spelling mistakes but I will try to fix most of them. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you to everyone who reads I hope you enjoy.**

Marian had returned to Storybrooke two days ago with the aid of Emma and hook as they brought her through the time portal which they had accidently fallen through. After that night in the dinner when Marian had returned Robin had not seen or heard from Regina, along with the rest of the town. Most believed she was locked up in her house plotting her revenge on Emma for bringing Marian back from the dead. But Robin knew that she had changed and that he had hurt her when he embraced his wife that night when she had returned. Robin had tried his best to be the loving husband that his wife remembered, but as hard as he tried there was still a spot in his heart for Regina and Marian could never fill it. He felt bad but he couldn't keep his mind off of Regina despite all his efforts. When Robin would wake up in the morning and see his wife laying there beside him he wished it was Regina .When he would kiss his wife it never held the spark that he felt when he kissed Regina. Robin was miserable without Regina and Marian could tell.

When Robin had first told Marian about Regina and his relationship with Regina, Marian was enraged that out of all the woman he could have fallen for he picked the woman that had almost killed her. On top of Marian's stress Roland would always ask about Regina and was not warming up to Marian. Despite all the affection she tried to show the boy. Robin and Marian started to have continuous fight about whether he loved her or not and Roland hated it.

One night Robin couldn't take the arguments anymore. Robin left the camp late and headed to The Rabbit Hole to get a drink and get his mind of his angry wife at home. Robin walked into the bar and it was crowded. The place was completely packed, but thankfully Robin managed to grab a seat at the bar. "I'll have a whiskey please" Robin said to the bartender then turned his head looking around the bar.

As Robin was looking around the bar he saw a tones of men on the dance floor dancing with some woman. He could only see the back of her but he could tell she was very beautiful and had Regina's haircut. But the woman's hair was messy and she was wearing clothes that his Regina would never wear. She was wearing a tight fitting leather dresses that was very low cut and short. The woman had a beer bottle in her hand and was clearly extremely drunk as she would sway and grind up against any man that was near her. She let all the men around her touch her anywhere they wanted to. As the woman continued to dance dirty against all the other drunk men, she turned and when she did Robin eyes widen this woman didn't just look have Regina's hair length and color …. It _was _Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far and I greatly appreciate any more. I hope you enjoy reading. And reviews always make me write faster! Thank you! **

Robin looked at Regina and barley recognized her. Robin knew she was not a fan of drinking and would certainly not let and random guy put their hands all over her. But there she stood doing just that.

She was completely drunk. She had 10 shots every 5 minutes. Drunkly she moved and stayed dancing with this man. They were grinding as they drank even more. The man started putting his hands all around her. She thought it felt nice. Regina turned her head and saw Robin sitting at the bar. She smirked letting the man kiss down her neck roughly and put his hands on her ass. She then leaned in and kissed the man and he returned the kiss roughly.

Robin could not watch what was happening any longer as he turned around back to the bar as his drink came out. His blood boiled think out about that man putting his hands all over her, Robin couldn't stand it .Robin took a few sips of his drink trying to just ignore the woman he loved that was with another man just behind him.

Regina knew this would drive robin mad she could see it in his face. But at least he knew how she felt when he had his arm around his stupid wife she thought. Regina was too drunk too really care about the man that was all over her. All she thought at least he was making her feel something beside the heart break she had been feeling for the past two weeks. He may have only wanted her body but at least he wanted her she thought.

Robin finished his drink and then quickly ordered another. Now both woman in his life that he cared about hated him. Robin knew he had hurt Regina the moment he hugged his wife when she returned. Robin was in the spur of the moment, pure shock and had forgotten about her, until he heard the bell of granny's ring and saw that she no longer was in the dinner. Robin had tried to leave and run after her but everyone told me you needed time. I didn't want to let you walk away but I did and that was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

Regina continued to be kissed by the drunk man moving his hands all over her as he kissed her. Slowly he started to drag Regina to the back of the room. She smirked at robin as he did so even though Robin wasn't looking at her. She didn't even know this man's name but if it helped her forget about Robin then she didn't care. He led her into the back room he pinned her to a wall putting her legs around him.

"N-no" Regina moaned as he kissed her neck right at the pulse point. "oh yes baby" the drunk man said as he continued "I said no!" Regina said trying to fight against his grip but he was too strong and paid no attention to her as he continued.

Robin turned his head over his shoulder to find that Regina was no longer on the dance floor. Robin then turned his whole body to look for you in the bar. But despite all robins searching he couldn't seem to spot you. "Where are you Regina "he said quietly as he began to worry because he didn't see the man she was dancing with either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you for reading here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome !**

Regina was pinned against the wall at the complete mercy of the drunk man. She couldn't use her magic because she needed to have a clear mind to do it. Regina tried desperately to get away from the man's tight hold on her but it was no use. The man started to unzip her dress as he kissed down her neck roughly. Regina tried to use her legs to push him away but she only got another violent shove into the wall as she let out a yelp.

Then Robin had heard her yelp only slightly. He knew Regina could take care of herself but he still worried about her. Robin thought that maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he wouldn't take the chance that he really had heard you.

Robin got out of his seat as he walked around the bar to looking for Regina.

Regina tried to let out another yelp but the man's hand covered her mouth to drowned out any sound she might make. "mmmhhh!" was all that escaped Regina's mouth as Regina felt the man's tongue against her neck as she felt chills run up her spine.

As Robin walked around the bar he thought maybe you weren't there, he went to check the back and heard a thud against the wall. Robin quickly opened the door.

What Robin saw made his blood boil, as he saw Regina being roughly pinned to the wall, her hands being held down and a hand over her mouth. Robin took the man's shoulder and pull him off of Regina sending him a death glare. "Don't you EVER come near her again!" Robin spat with venom on his tone.

The man only chuckled. "This isn't any of your business mate she's mine find your own." The drunk man said starting to advance towards Regina again but Robin stood in his way very protectively. "I said GO!" Robin glared at the man and before he knew it the man had swung a punch at Robin knocking him clean across the face. But in no time Robin was back on his feet. Robin was faster and lighter on his feet as he took the man out with one quick hard blow to the face.

Robin then turned his attention to Regina who was now breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall watching what had just unfolded. Robin bent down beside her moving his hand as he held her cheek looking for any injuries. She pulled away from his touch keeping her eyes away from his. "I'm fine Robin."

"Regina what were you thinking?" Robin asked as he tried to help her to her feet but only to have her push his hands away again. "It doesn't matter Robin I'm fine… just… just go back home to your wife." Regina said as she pulled her sleeve up of her dress the drunk man has pulled down as she kept her gaze off of Robin's eyes. Regina knew she would break down of she looked into them again. Regina stood as tall and regal as she could keeping her head held high and her evil queen mask back on. But she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. Robin saw the pain in her eyes and he knew he was the cause of it.

"Regina at least let me walk you home." Robin said not wanting to leave her alone.

But Regina only shook her head "Robin I'm not a child I can take care of myself." But Robin wasn't going to let her walk away "Well after tonight Regina I'm not so sure."

"FINE, Just stay out of my way ." Regina spat with a cold tone as she knew Robin wouldn't give up as she headed towards the back door and Robin followed close behind. "Oh, I wouldn't dream if it." Robin said as they both left The Rabbit Hole and headed towards Regina's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews I love them and they always make me write faster. Here is the next chapter don't hate me things will have to get worse before they get any better. Hope to past the next chapter tomorrow if I get reviews. ****J**

Robin and Regina walk in silence until they reached her house. Then Regina turned to face Robin, she still didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm home now Robin ill ne fine. You can go back home to your wife now. You have wasted enough of your time on me already. "Regina said as she turned her back to him as she tried to unlock her front door.

"Regina what do you think you were doing tonight? Is this where you have been for the past two weeks?" Robin said his hands on the pockets of his coat.

"Don't you dare Robin…You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. You don't get it do you? You broke me what else was I supposed to do? "Regina said angrily with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I can't keep walking around like everything is okay robin because it's not. Just leave me alone Robin I'm done getting my heart broken over and over again. Please just go home." Regina said as hot tears ran down her face and she opened her front door and then slammed it in Robin's face.

Robin sighed as he stepped off her porch feeling terrible. Robin hated himself for not running after Regina the first night now more than ever. All robin wanted to do was comfort Regina and pain her pain just disappear.

Robin walked back to camp to find Marion fast asleep in their tent. He lay beside her nut again just like every night since she had returned, Robin couldn't sleep.

The next morning Regina was tied of feeling heartbroken she was tied of feeling weak and alone. So that evening she walked to her crypt. She ran her hand across her father's tomb and then pushed it aside as she walked down the steps and to towards her box of potions. Regina mixed the potion together and after a while she finished. Regina wanted to forget him. She wanted to forget everything their firth kiss their first time meeting and their last kiss in the dinner, she wanted to forget it all.

Slowly with a shaky hand Regina raised the cup with the potion up to her lips.

Regina looked down at the potion in the glass and took a deep breath. Then Regina finally brought the potion to her lips and drank it… all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin decided to check the rabbit hole that night to make sure that Regina wasn't there again. To Robin's happy surprise she wasn't.

The next day Robin went to granny's to grab himself a coffee. He went up to the counter and ordered and in no time is came out and robin paid and thanked granny as he headed outside.

Robin then saw Regina across the street having some trouble putting her groceries in her car by herself. So robin walked over to her and smiled. "Need some help?" Robin asked.

Regina looked up at where the voice had come from and saw it was a tall and handsome man. But she shook her head "No I can handle it myself thank you." She said as she tried to lift up the heavy bag but was having no luck in lifting it up off the ground.

Robin didn't wait another second as he bent down and picked it up for her and set it down in her trunk. Robin noticed that in the bag there were party supplies in it. In the bag there were streamers of all colors, cake mix and balloons.

"Looks like you're throwing a big party. I hope I'm invited." Robin smiled

"It's my son Henry's Birthday, and I don't normally invite strangers to a party for my son" Regina said wondering why this man was so interested in her life.

"Oh come on Regina I'm not a stranger." Robin said but Regina just gave him a blank look. "Actually you are. Perhaps if I knew your name things would be different, but I don't even know that."

Robin froze in his place she didn't remember him she didn't know who he was. Robin never thought Regina would go as far as using magic to forget him. He didn't know he was in his own world until he heard Regina's voice.

"Are you alright?" she asked and robin nodded "Yes…Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I thought you knew me my name is robin, our sons go to the same school. Our boys are friends." He said thinking quickly

"Well I guess in that is the case then you are welcome to come to the party with your son robin. It will be at Granny's at 7:30pm tomorrow. "I'll be sure to be there." he smiled at her.

Regina nodded and closed her trunk "Thank you for your help with my bag robin. Oh, I'm Sure you know my name being the mayor and all, I'm Regina." He smiled "it was my pleasure helping you Regina. I'll see you tomorrow night… drive safely." Robin smiled and waved goodbye to her as she dove away and robin was left alone on the street.


End file.
